Aerith Gainsborough/Galeria
''Compilação de Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VII Artes Aeris-FFVIIArt.png|Arte por Tetsuya Nomura. Aeris Portrait.jpg|Arte por Tetsuya Nomura. Flower Girl Aerith Amano Sketch.jpg|Esboço de Yoshitaka Amano de Aerith da edição de setembro de 2012 da revista de arte japonesa ''Illustration. O esboço é presumivelmente um esboço conceitual muito inicial. Amano Cloud & Aerith II.jpg|Arte de Cloud e Aerith por Yoshitaka Amano. FFVII Sky (Sketch).jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Arte de Cloud deitado Aerith para descansar por Yoshitaka Amano. FFVII Peace (Sketch).jpg|Esboço de Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Arte de Yoshitaka Amano. FFVII Embrace (Sketch).jpg|Esboço de Yoshitaka Amano. Aerith & Sephiroth II.jpg|Arte de Aerith com Sephiroth por Yoshitaka Amano. FFVII Looking (Sketch).jpg|Esboço de Yoshitaka Amano. Ffvii-cloudaerith.jpg|Arte de Cloud e Aerith por Yoshitaka Amano. Aerith Early Art 1.jpg|Arte conceitual inicial de Aerith por Tetsuya Nomura. Aerith Early Art 2.jpg|Arte conceitual inicial de Aerith por Tetsuya Nomura. Aerith Art Uncolored.jpg|Arte conceitual de Aerith por Tetsuya Nomura. AerithConcept.jpg|Arte conceitual de Aerith por Tetsuya Nomura. Aerith Portrait Sketch.jpg|Arte conceitual de Aerith por Tetsuya Nomura. Aerith (Dress).jpg|Arte conceitual de Aerith em seu vestido do Wall Market de Tetsuya Nomura. Renders e capturas de tela Wall VII 04.jpg|Cartaz promocional de Final Fantasy VII. Aerith_FFVII_Opening.jpg|Aerith na abertura FMV em Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Aerith opening FMV.png|Aerith na abertura FMV em Final Fantasy VII. Aeris-ffvii-fmv-altar.png|Aerith em um FMV de Final Fantasy VII. Aeris-ffvii-battle.png|Modelo de batalha. FFVII Aeris Battle.gif|Modelo de batalha no Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. Aeris-ffvii-field.png|Modelo de campo. Aeris-ffvii-basket.png|Modelo de Aerith como a "garota das flores". Aeris-ffvii-dress.png|Aeris no Wall Market. Aeris-ffvii-ygreen.png|Aerith jovem. Aeris-ffvii-ypink.png|Aerith jovem. Thisguyaresick ffvii.jpg|Aeris pronuncia sua famosa linha gramaticalmente incorreta. Aerith Victory Pose.gif|Pose de vitória. ''Final Fantasy VII Remake Aerith Gainsborough from FFVII Remake render.png VII_Remake_Aerith.jpg Final Fantasy VII Remake Aerith.jpg|Trailer da ''State of Play. AerithRemake.jpg FF7 Remake Aerith Offers A Flower.jpg|Aerith oferece uma flor ao Cloud. Final Fantasy VII Remake State of Play Cloud and Aerith.jpg Aerith Reacts.png FFVIIR Aerith.png|E3 2019 trailer. AerithGoingFF7R.png|E3 2019 trailer. Tifa Cloud and Aerith in FFVII Remake.png|TGS 2019 trailer. Aerith at Wall Market in FFVII Remake.png|TGS 2019 trailer. AerithChurchTGS.jpg|Aerith na Igreja do Setor 5. FFVIIR Aerith LB.png|Em batalha. FFVIIR gameplay June2019 05.jpg|Em batalha. Outros FFVIIAC Aerith Artwork.png|Render em CG para a Compilação. BCFFVII-Aeris.jpg|Retrato de Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. BCAerithSprite.png|Sprite em ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. VIIBC Aerith.png|Aerith em ''Before Crisis. DC Aerith 1.jpg|Posters de Aerith em Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. CC-FFVII-_Aerith.jpg|Arte do ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' por Tetsuya Nomura. AerithCGModel-CrisisCore.png|Render em CG de ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Aerith-ccvii.png|Modelo de ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Aerith introduces.png|Aerith se apresentando a Zack em ''Crisis Core. Zack flip.png|Aerith e Zack em Crisis Core. Aerith-chapter-end.jpg|''Crisis Core''. Aerith ultimania omega scan.png|Ultimania Omega. Outras aparições ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII FFXIIILR - Aerith Screenshot.png|Midgar's Flower Girl. LRFFXIII_Midgar's_Flower_Girl's_victory_pose.jpg|Pose de vitória. LRFFXIII_Guard_Rod.png|Guard Stick. LRFFXIII_Flower_Bearer.png|Flower Bearer. Final Fantasy Tactics Aerith Tactics Sprite.png|Sprite. FFT Aerith Portrait.png|Retrato. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aeris dissidia.png|Render. Dissidia012-AerithConcept.jpg|Arte conceitual. Guard Stick Dissidia.png|Guard Stick. Aerith-DissidiaAlt1.png|Render da vertimenta do ''Amano. Aerith-DissidiaAlt2.png|Render da vertimenta do Crisis Core. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Aerith.png Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Aerith Illust.png|Ilustração. PFF Aerith.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB_Earth_Mallet_Aerith_Legend_UUR+.jpg JuneBride2017_EarthMallet.jpg JuneBride_AerithBouquetThrow.jpg JuneBride_RewardCutscene_Aerith.png AerithandCloudBanner_JuneBride.png Aerith Brigade Portrait.png Aerith KH Brigade.png Aerith Swimsuit Brigade.png Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Aerith Profile.png FFRK Aerith Battle Pose.png FFRK_Countdown_to_Destruction_JP.png FFRK Countdown to Destruction Event.png FFRK Footsteps of the Cetra JP.png FFRK Footsteps of the Cetra Event.png FFRK A Night to Remember JP.png FFRK A Night to Remember Event.png FFRK Glimmer of Hope JP.png FFRK Glimmer of Hope Event.png FFRK Aerith Spell Casting Frame.png FFRK Aerith sprites.png FFRK Aerith MC.png FFRK Aerith MCII.png FFRK Aerith MCIII.png FFRK_spritesheet_Aerith.png FFRK Wonders of the Cetra Icon.png FFRK Wonders of the Cetra.png FFRK Paean to Gaia Icon.png FFRK Paean to Gaia.png Aparições fora da série Série ''Kingdom Hearts Aerith_KH.png|''Kingdom Hearts''. KHCOM-Aerith.png|''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories''. KHCOM-Aerith.gif|''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories''. KHII-Aerith.png|''Kingdom Hearts II''. Mobile aerithkh1.png|''Kingdom Hearts Mobile''. Mobile aerithkh2.png|''Kingdom Hearts Mobile''. KHχchi Aerith4.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. KHχchi Aerith5.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi (2). KHχchi Aerith9.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). KHχchi Aerith6.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (4). KHχchi Aerith10.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (5). Card_00001346_KHX.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (6). KHχchi Aerith7.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (7). KHχchi Aerith8.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (8). KHχchi_CloudandAerith.png|''Cloud & Aerith KHχ chi'' (9). KHχchi Aerith.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (10). KHχchi Aerith3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (11). KHχchi Aerith2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (12). KHUX Illustrated Aerith 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KH1 Aerith 3★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KH1 Aerith 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KH1 Aerith 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Aerith 3★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Aerith 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Aerith 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. ''Itadaki Street'' Itadaki-Aerith.png|Aerith. Itadaki Rinoa and Aeris.jpg|Aerith e Rinoa. ItagakiStaerith.png|Render. Itadaki-AerithPortrait.png|''Itadaki Street Portable''. Itadaki-Aerith2.png|''Itadaki Street Portable''. Other media Games AerithLBP2.jpg|Roupa em LittleBigPlanet2. GS2_Aerith.png|Roupa em Gunslinger Stratos 2 GS2 FFCostumes.jpg|Roupas da colaboração com Final Fantasy. SOMirageAerith.jpg|Roupa em Star Ocean. Mercadoria Aeris theme music box.jpg|Caixa de música com o "Aerith's Theme". Aeris-Chocobo-FFVII-Extra-Knights.jpg|Figure Extra Knights. FFVII-Aeris-Kotobukiya-Sculpture.jpg|Escultura Kotobukiya. Aerith Sculpture.jpg|Escultura Kotobukiya. FFColdCast7.jpg|Estátua Cold. FFVII Phone Cards.jpg|Cartão telefônico. Aeris-Crisis-Core-PlayArts.png|''Crisis Core'' Play Arts figure. FFVII-Aeris-Play-Arts.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' Play Arts figure. Aeriszippo.jpg|Zippo lighter. Kingdom Hearts Aerith Mascot Strap.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts''. Aerith Trading Arts Kai Mini.jpg|Trading Arts Kai Mini. Holy Materia necklace.jpg|Colar oficial da materia "Holy" . Ffvii coke figures.jpg|Figure da Coca-Cola. Official CocaCola FF8FF7 Poster.jpg|Poster da Coca-Cola Aerith FFVII Remake necklace official merch.jpg|Colar do Remake. FFVII Remake Trading Arts.png|''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' Trading Arts. en:Aerith Gainsborough/Gallery Categoria:Galerias dos personagens de Final Fantasy VII